Right
by creamy candy
Summary: Karma merasa benar karena dirinya telah memilih Kanzaki. [Future!Setting, Drabble, KaruKanza.]


**Right**

Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei

.

* * *

Karma merasa benar.

Semua mata yang memandang seolah tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan mereka, ketika pria berjas hitam dengan helai menyala menggandeng sang istri ke sebuah pesta yang diadakan kantornya. Iris berwarna merkuri itu mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Ketika ia menyadari puluhan atau bahkan ratusan pasang mata menatapnya bersama Akabane wanita, Karma mengulas sebuah senyum—lebih tepatnya senyuman antara kebanggaan dan sarkasme. Lihat kerumunan orang-orang itu, pasti mereka iri.

Sinar tatapan lembut, senyum yang menyejukkan, serta sopan santun khas wanita Jepang yang ' _nadeshiko yamato_ ' menandakan bahwa sang wanita adalah seseorang yang memiliki nilai etika dan sopan santun lebih. Rambut hitam yang tergelung rapi, kimono berwarna solid dengan motif bunga yang cantik menambah nilai plus untuk seorang istri dari Akabane Karma.

"Andai saja mereka tahu, kalau kau tidak malu memakai bikini maupun _lingerie_ , maupun bermain _game_ dewasa. Aku penasaran apa mereka masih menatap kagum padamu begitu~"

Satu sikutan pelan dengan senyuman manis, refleks mendarat di sekitar perut Karma—sebagai reaksi dari bisikan pria itu beberapa detik sebelumnya.

"Diam, atau aku akan membuatmu bungkam dengan 'cara lain', kalau sudah tiba di rumah nanti, Karma-kun."

Pupil berwarna merkuri itu melebar mendengar ancaman sang istri, pertanda ia antusias mendengarnya. "Hee~ aku jadi penasaran. Apa kita pulang sekarang saja, ya..." ucapnya meledek sembari terkekeh, " _maa_ ... tapi aku harus tetap memperkenalkanmu pada orang 'itu'."

Tidak ada kata penolakan dari sang wanita, toh ia tetap mengikuti suaminya ketika Karma membawanya ke arah seorang pejabat penting yang pernah memiliki kerjasama dengan perusahaan tempat Karma bekerja sekarang.

Dan benar saja, pria berperut buncit itu dibuat terkesima saat wanita berkimono itu memperkenalkan diri dengan anggunnya dan bahasa yang formal:

"Nama saya Akabane Yukiko, senang bertemu dengan Anda pada malam hari ini. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu._ "

Jika mungkin di masa lalu, Akabane Karma pernah membuat banyak kesalahan. Namun, untuk kali ini—setelah mendengar ucapan perkenalan dari istrinya, ia merasa benar telah memilih Kanzaki Yukiko.

Sebenarnya mudah saja baginya untuk mendapatkan wanita manapun yang ia inginkan, dengan gelar dari Universitas Tokyo dan kini bekerja di sebuah tempat yang bergengsi pula—Karma seolah mampu mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya, termasuk bersenang-senang dengan banyak wanita jika ia mau.

Namun, pria dengan helai merah itu memutuskan untuk mencari seorang istri. Ada banyak kandidat yang sempat muncul di kepalanya. Akan tetapi, Karma menjatuhkan pilihan pada seorang gadis perawat yang tak lain adalah teman sekelasnya saat di SMP dulu.

Alasannya sederhana, ia ingin sosok yang bisa mengurusnya maupun mengurus segala urusan rumah (sehingga Karma tidak perlu repot-repot memasak, mencuci piring, maupun membereskan rumah sepulangnya dari kantor dalam keadaan penat nanti). Ia tentu ingat akan kedua orang tuanya yang sama-sama sibuk dalam karir bisnis saham mereka, membuat Karma mencoret opsi 'wanita karir' dari kriteria istri idaman.

Karma sendiri memang bukan orang yang romantis, ia tidak ingin waktunya dihabiskan percuma untuk menyiapkan hal-hal picisan ala film romansa, pun tidak ingin harus menghadapi pasangan yang terlalu menutut perhatian. Itu akan merepotkan. Sekali lagi, Yukiko sudah masuk kriteria (hei—Karma harus ingat kalau saat mereka menikah dua bulan lalu, ada dua orang yang paling patah hati).

Ketiga, ia adalah orang yang cepat bosan secara general. Namun, sang istri tidak pernah membuatnya bosan. Semuanya sudah tahu ketika masih SMP dulu, jika Yukiko memiliki sisi lain yang tidak ditunjukkannya. Karma telah melihat semua sisi lainnya dan ia merasa semua itu menarik: termasuk kejutan _lingerie_ baru beberapa hari lalu, ia tidak menyangka istrinya akan seberani itu untuk memulai duluan dengan sedikit 'permainan'—salahkan _game-game_ dewasa yang diam-diam dimainkan Akabane Yukiko.

Pejabat itu tampak tersipu mendapatkan salam perkenalan yang anggun dan begitu cantik, membuat ia refleks tertawa tergelak-gelak menampakkan salah satu gigi emasnya. Yukiko masih tersenyum lembut, sementara Karma hanya menyungging senyum penuh makna.

Dan ketika satu tangan sang Akabane wanita tiba-tiba meraih gelas _wine_ dan menyiramkannya ke muka sang pria berperut buncit itu, lagi-lagi Karma merasa benar—

—tidak seharusnya pejabat korup itu mengeruk uang panas dari panti jompo tempat istrinya bekerja.

.

 **end**

* * *

A/N: Aku suka banget KaruKanza, ini drabble pertamaku. Silakan reviewnya ^^


End file.
